


A Scandal Or Two Should Do

by STIKER123



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Recording, Rough Sex, Scandal, Scandal Waiting To Happen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: In order to escape the arranged marriage which her father imposed on her, Haru Okumura decided a scandal would be best. Should the change of heart fail to help her escape then more drastic measures should be taken as a precaution.
Relationships: Okumura Haru & Reader
Kudos: 17





	A Scandal Or Two Should Do

"Are you sure about this, Haru?" That must have been the fifth time she was asked this question in five minutes (once per minute as everything was set up) and yet even as she said she was, a shake in her voice, she was also very nervous. What if the Change of Heart fails? That's what she asks herself when the nervousness strikes. If there was one thing that Haru has learnt from her father it's always to have a backup plan in case something goes wrong - that was why she was here right now.

Haru Okumura, daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, was standing naked in her bedroom, a pink hue in her cheeks as she looked at you setting up the camera. This was her backup plan, if changing her father's heart was to fail for any reason then what better way to get out of her forced marriage to that vile Sugimura than to find herself in a scandal? That's why Haru came to you as she has become aware of your...sexual proclivities with the other female members of the Phantom Thieves, she has heard stories regaling how well you fuck the each of them as well as some other women who you have become acquainted with.

Haru has heard the stories and figured she would turn to you for help even more than you are already. Haru had come to you with the request that you fuck her like you have the others, she wanted you to record it all as well and have it "leaked" by Futaba as a final resort should the mission fail. It wasn't like she wasn't confident in you and the other Phantom Thieves, she just wanted insurance in case things went wrong.

"Last chance, Haru, are you sure about this?" You asked as she was blushing furiously now, it was time and she knew it but she was certain. "Yes, I'm counting on you, Leader" she gave a meek smile and you nodded before pressing play on the camera - it had begun.

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" You asked in a tone of voice as if you didn't know who Haru was and she blushed more before giving her name and saying she was the daughter of Kunikazu Okumura. Here, as previously planned, you cut in to ask if she meant "that" Kuniakazu Okumura, the one who is in charge of Okumura Foods? Haru nodded at this with an adorably meek smile as she rubbed her arm before replying how she was always raised to be proper, she was always raised to follow the rules, she said how she was raised in a way that just wasn't truly her.

You asked Haru just what kind of person she truly was and she took a deep breath, gulped and finally replied that she was a very debauched person. "I've been raised to be well mannered and proper but there has always been an itch that I couldn't scratch as a result" she said and you replied that you were certain that she could be helped here. That was your cue to step around to her side.

You were naked like Haru but the key thing to note is you wore a mask to cover most of your face, you couldn't have anyone knowing your identity. Haru shifted a little as you got closer, she moved slightly to your side as you ran your hand up her waist, complimenting her figure as she shivered slightly from your touch. Your fingers were nimble over her skin, they were very dexterous as you slid them across her body before up to her chest where you cupped one of her breasts, this made Haru gasp before she shivered.

"You're very sensitive; are you nervous?" You asked while keeping a playful tone even though she could sense your genuine concern, it made Haru smile a little to know you were willing to look out for her instead of rushing things along. "I admit I'm nervous, yes, I've masturbated a lot, very vigorously as well, but this is a major step up" she laughed nervously and you chuckled before lifting your hand to her chin.

Haru looked into your eyes through the mask as you said that this was all at her leisure, a subtle way for her to take her time, before asking the question if she has been kissed before. "You really are beautiful, Okumura-San" you said and she blushed as she felt your thumb brush her cheek as you gently caressed her body but she knew you were just keeping the act up, you were very attentive but you knew what this was all for so kept them in perfect balance, as everything should be.

"I-I haven't, no, many have tried to steal a kiss but I always pushed them away, then there is my fiancé..." Haru trailed off here, a hint of disgust in her voice and you knew how you could help with that, she just needed to get her true feelings for her fiancé out there.

"I take it you don't like your fiancé?" You asked and Haru looked at you before shaking her head. She knew what you were doing and appreciated, you were giving her a chance to rant and she took it. "In truth I'm only marrying him because I have no choice, my father arranged the marriage to boost his political stance and not with any consideration for me" Haru said but she wasn't done there, she ranted about her father's selfishness but then turned her tirade onto her fiancé.

"Sugimura-San is a vile and lecherous bastard! I hate the thought that I'm supposed to marry him and then when he goes to kiss me...I could just slap him across the face!" Haru voiced her true thought, only realising her words and covered her mouth as you chuckled.

You asked if it felt good to get that out of her system and Haru slowly giggled before nodding as she looked back at you, you could see the appreciation in her eyes for giving her the chance to say that. You gave a simple nod before returning to your role and to your previous question on if she had been kissed; you repeated the fact that she pushed all the others away but then asked if she would allow you to kiss her. It was a question that made Haru's cheeks flush more before she giggled meekly and said she wouldn't mind.

Your hand raised to cup her chin again as Haru looked at you through her mask. You gave a small smile before pushing a kiss on her lips and her body felt tingly all over; maybe it was because you were still touching her, maybe it was because you were very tender with the kiss, maybe it was a rush of adrenaline from the whole situation she didn't know. But Haru didn't mind it and she returned the kiss a little before you parted it.

"You're not a bad kisser" you mused and she smiled bashfully with a small thank you before gasping as you slid a hand between her legs. Haru was surprisingly wet and you commented on this as you brushed your fingers over her pussy lip, feeling her quivering twat as you were speaking into her ear about how excited she appeared. The glow in Haru's cheeks right now is adorable but for all her nervousness and embarrassment she kept up her role rather well as she stated that she wanted so badly to truly express herself, she wanted to show the world who Haru Okumura truly was.

"Then I'll help, look into the camera, Okumura-San" you said as you stepped behind her and Haru went to ask what you were doing before gasping louder as you stick a finger inside her pussy and started to fondle her breasts, all while she was looking directly at the camera. Her body stiffened and she whined as she felt your finger dig deep into the wetness of her pussy while you groped her and the heat that was between Haru's legs burned more brighter, she was already turned on through her nervousness but the bold way you just acted made her bite her lip as she moaned.

"Do you like this, Okumura-San? You're very wet" you mused as you began fingering her, wiggling the embedded digit inside her as you squeezed her breast in hand. Haru's response to this was to twist and moan while looking at the camera, showing off her shameless side as she let you touch her in such an intimate way. There was the wrongness to all of this; Haru knew she should never be doing something as profane as pornographic videos but this was her backup plan, and she did hold a lewd side of herself.

It was a secret side of herself that she'd never let anyone see, she keeps it caged but there are times she just can't find the strength to control it. The thing is though if she lets it out it tears up her restraint and brings her down to act so lewdly. This side of Haru has had her masturbate in some risky places such as up on the roof of Shujin after she has tended to her plants, she watches erotic videos all the time when she knows she has her privacy. Haru Okumura was not the squeaky clean girl that everyone knows, her life was a scandal waiting to happen really and here is another nail in the coffin of such a thing as she let you touch her like this.

"Shall we show the world the real you, Okumura-San?" You asked and she chewed her lip in a sexy way as she asked what she should do, she looked so meek but at the same time so erotic. "Shall we start with a blowjob?" You asked as her cheeks heated up more before she smiled and gave a nod. "Yes, yes I think I can do that" she said before turning around and sinking to her knees.

You looked down at Haru as she was in this position; she stared at your cock with wide eyes as she was only now realising how big you were. Her hand reached forward and grasped your erection and you hummed at the softness of her touch before she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around your shaft, staring up at you as she took your cock into her mouth to coat it with her saliva before drawing back as she closed her eyes.

You moaned from the wet warmth of Haru's mouth, your arms behind you as you let her demonstrate her abilities and she did just that by holding you as she descended her head down. That moist warmth that came from Haru coated your shaft, her saliva making it easier for her to bob her head and you gave encouragement through your moans and even comments of how hot her mouth felt which made Haru blush even more but she felt happy that you were enjoying it. She did know of your proclivities with the other female Phantom Thieves, you had more experience so Haru had a high bar to pass if she was to provide satisfaction in return for your air.

Your words gave her the encouragement she needed so Haru spun you a little and pushed you to sit down on her bed as she knelt between your legs, her head was bobbing in your lap and your hands rested on the mattress as you gave more encouraging sounds and comments that made Haru blush.

"Fuck, your mouth feels so hot, Okumura-San, keep it up and I don't know how long I'd last" you said but Haru knew it was all a part of the act, still she did appreciate the praise (even if it was in such a debaucherous scenario) and acted to Bob her head even more. But that wasn't all, Haru also began producing sloppy noises as she sucked your cock, really hamming it up as she gave you a sloppy blowjob to mess with her pristine image. It was so erotic and the way she looked up at you as she blew you only added to the wrongness, but it was a wrongness which Haru embraced as she drooled on your cock.

Her efforts eventually made you test her endurance a little further as your hand suddenly rested on her head and you pushed down which resulted in Haru's eyes widening a little as she felt your cock push into the back of her mouth, you were really big but strangely enough she didn't act to pull back. In fact, Haru Okumura, daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, the pristine heiress to the Okumura Foods branch, reached a hand between her legs to rub her drenched pussy as she stared up at you with an encouraging gaze to really sell the scene of her having a depraved side to herself, she did but the world didn't really know that yet.

And so there Haru was, down in her knees with your cock in her mouth as she was rubbing her drenched pussy, it was a sight that would be difficult to not be aroused from and then the way she looked up at you as she sucked you off with such an erotic vigour...

"Okumura-San, you suck cock like a pro" you groaned and Haru's cheeks flared up more than before, that line wasn't in the plan! Then again, it may not have been expected but a perverted giddiness filled Haru's chest as she heard those words before suddenly going wide eyed as you pushed your cock to the back of her mouth again. You grunted and groaned as you just hit your orgasm and shot ropes of semen down Haru's awaiting throat, her eyes staring up into yours every second she swallowed your load before coming back up.

"Damn, sorry about that, Okumura-San, it felt too damn good" you said but Haru didn't respond with annoyance, she actually looked bashful with a cute smile considering she just deepthroated you. "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it'' she spoke quietly before suddenly being lifted to her feet as your hands started to feel her over again, one hand slipping between her legs to feel her wetness as you asked if she was ready to get to the main event.

The way Haru bit her lip as she nodded in response was all you needed as you suddenly had Haru on her back, you were leaning over her as she stared up at you with a nervous smile before she shuddered as you whispered into her ear that there would be no holding back from here. "Tell me you want it and we keep going, say you want to back out and we delete the recording" you offered but she whispered her assurance to you that she was willing to proceed and you nodded before kneeling up between her legs.

"Ready, Okumura-San?" You asked and she responded simply by telling you to call her Haru, that was all you needed to hear. "Well, Haru, it's showtime!" You exclaimed before burying your cock inside her and Haru's reaction to arch her back and shout with a perverted delight in the way you just stuffed your cock all the way inside her in one go, such a brazen move sending electric sparks up her spine as you gripped her hips and immediately started pounding away.

It was ruthless, merciless and completely unprepared for but Haru, in spite of herself and her image she was so willingly tarnishing, welcomed every second of it with open arms. Was this completely off script to how you originally planned this "leaked" sex tape? Probably but all sense of shame was gone from the daughter of Okumura the second it all began, then the second you had your cock buried inside her was that final nail in the coffin as she welcomed you to fuck her on camera as her fail safe in case things go wrong for the Phantom Thieves.

But there was still time to see if that would be the case, for now Haru just surrendered herself to the surprising bliss that came from your thrusts as you wasted no time and began with no restraint. Your hands gripped her hips firmly and your pelvis slammed against Haru's as you gave deep, hard thrust into her gripping snatch and she was just able to main from the pleasure of it.

"How does it feel Oku-I mean, Haru? Being in your first porno?" You asked with a fake slip up, you didn't know Haru according to the act so formalities were to be adjusted to. Haru noticed your ploy and played along with a giggle between her moans as she said it felt so wrong to be a part of due to her image but the pleasure that came from it (even though you just started) was enough to convince her to proceed. "You'll be good to me, won't you?" She asked with a mock pout and you grinned as you leaned closer to her.

"I'll make the Okumura name more famous than it is now, in fact, I'll make you infamous you naughty girl" you said and Haru bit her lip at the tone of your voice, it sent shivers up her spine but it felt really good at the same time. It was no wonder the other girls in the Phantom Thieves enjoyed their sexual relationships with you if you made them feel like this, Haru wondered just how intense things got.

"Don't worry about holding back on me, let me show the world who I really am!" Haru boldly exclaimed and you grinned before saying you'd happily help with that before doubling your efforts, taking the moaning heiress by surprise as she was already being rocked by your intense thrusts but you could go even rougher? Haru felt herself get even wetter at this and you commented on that very audibly and she played along by saying she was not a pristine heiress to a company, she was as you said, a very naughty girl who was getting fucked in camera. She didn't phrase it like that exactly but it got the point across.

What would the world think of seeing Haru like this? The Okumura Foods brand was known around the world if the Hawaii trip had anything to say about it so to learn the daughter of the CEO partook in such filming as pornography, though the motivations being unknown, would surely erupt in scandal. But that was something Haru was prepared to face, she wanted out of the arranged marriage to Sugimura so if this was what she had to do, so be it. In hindsight it may be overkill but she was enjoying it so who cares?

"You want to show the world more, Haru?" You asked amidst your thrusts, grunting the question of if she wanted to show the world how hard she could take it and all she could do was nod her head as her voice was only moaning. You grinned at this before kneeling up and lifting her legs over your shoulder, then you pinned yourself against Haru in an intense mating press as you rammed her pussy, making her wail with a twisted sense of delight as you reamed her cunt.

"What would daddy dearest think about this?" You asked but Haru didn't care, she exclaimed that she didn't care what anyone else thought of this, she just wanted you to fuck her harder. "Show the world who I really am, show everyone!" Haru shouted as she kicked her feet up into the air as you fucked her into her mattress. It was a good thing all the house cleaners were out this day, if they heard Haru like this then it would take millions to buy their silence. But then again, that would mean more publicity on the matter if need be. Damn, it was a missed opportunity but it didn't matter at the moment as you fucked Haru hard in her own bed.

All sense of shame, nervousness or reluctance was gone from the Okumura heiress, she embraced the madness that was getting fucked like this with open arms. What was the most debauched thing about this whole situation? The fact Haru was doing this at all? The fact it was a back up to get out of a marriage? The fact she was willing to drag her name into a scandal by fucking someone she barely knew just to escape her father's wishes? There was so much wrong with this whole scene but Haru was so enthralled that she welcomed the debauchery, you could see it in her eyes how much she was loving it and it was turning you on even more.

You reached up and held Haru's chin as you leaned over her, looking her in the eyes as she looked dazedly up at you. "Are you enjoying yourself?" You asked and Haru nodded before her mouth fell open as you drove yourself deep into her drenched cunt, you saw the opportunity and took it as you slid your tongue into her mouth to take control of her mouth for a moment and Haru surrendered to it all. You fucked her intensely and took a kiss while doing so, you truly were a thief for it all and the daughter of Kunikazu Okumura let you steal it all all from her before you knelt up again and gripped her hips to give intense thrusts that sent her spiraling into an orgasm.

The rush of climax left Haru gasping for breath for a moment but she had little time for reprieve as before she could even say how amazing it was feeling to be fucked like this, you had her in her hands and knees facing the camera as you took her doggy style. If this video was to be "leaked" then the viewers would have the view of Haru Okumura with an ahegao as you pulled her back on your cock. She was meant to have a clean public image but she was honestly prepared to tarnish it as she wailed with pleasure.

"How does it feel? So many people will see that pretty face of yours, Haru? Does that excite you?" You asked but her words were slurred as she nodded her head, the thought of what you just said did excite her and it showed from the juices that slid down her thighs and stained her bed sheets before she gasped as she tugged to kneel upright against your chest as you fondled hers.

"Your pussy feels incredible, Haru, you're gripping my cock so tight, I'd happily fuck you anytime" you spoke into her ear and she whined as you groped her bouncing tits. You sucked in her neck and she gasped that you'd leave a mark if you weren't careful but you asked if she would want that, people would ask questions for sure about where Haru of all people got a hickey.

"They'd wonder who you've been with, maybe people will start talking" you said as you slid a hand down between her legs and stimulated her pussy manually as you fucked it. "But that excited you as well, doesn't it? Imagining all the scandalous things you've been up to in order to receive such a simple mark on your neck" you whispered as you sucked harder in the spot of skin and Haru reached an arm behind to hold your head in place and you smirked against her skin before shifting yourself so you were again sat on her bed with her in your lap and you kept her legs parted with your knees as you fucked as hard as you could in this position.

With how you were situated and the angle of the camera, it would be perfectly captured for Haru's first creampie. You knew that, she knew that and Haru couldn't help but tremble with delight as she encouraged you to cum inside her. "Do it! The camera will capture it, leave a mark on my neck if you wish!" She whined before suddenly being rattled with sensation again as you came inside.

A loud squeal escaped Haru as she felt your load flood her waiting pussy, she even went into another orgasm of her own at the sensation before panting as you were also leaving a hickey on her neck. "So indecent, Okumura-San" you spoke into her ear before laying Haru on the bed and she was panting heavily before she caught your hand and pulled you to stand at the side of the bed where she laid her head over the edge of and opened her mouth. One more blowjob before you bring this whole thing to an end? You didn't refuse the offer and found yourself thrusting into Haru's mouth again and she started touching herself while moaning.

Haru's head hung over the side of the bed, one hand massaging her chest as the other had a finger buried inside her cum leaking cunt. She moaned as you were thrusting your cock into her gullet all for the view of the camera and shameless delight sent shivers up her spine as you balls slapped the bridge of her nose.

Moans rumbled around your cock as the Okumura heiress fingered herself, she dug the digit deep into herself as if to push your load back in to keep there as the warmth made her body tingle. But then she felt your thrusts starting to pick up as you fucked her face, fucking her mouth and she trembled with senseless and shameless delight only to feel a little disappointed as you suddenly pulled out again. Haru went to ask what was wrong but found herself again on her Knees in front of you as you manually finished the task.

You jerked yourself off to shoot one more load onto Haru's face and she accepted the facial with an innocent smile that was out of place after all this. Satisfied with your work you stepped behind the camera and called over to Haru.

"Smile for the camera, Okumura-San" you said and she beamed while waving a hand as she also wiped some cum off her face and sucked on her finger. Then with that final scene you stopped the recording and sent the video to Futaba to keep hold of if it became necessary, maybe as some masturbation fuel for her as well. But with that all finished you turned back to Haru as she was sitting herself on her bed again after cleaning her face of your load.

"Well, that's the backup plan settled, are you sure you're prepared to have it leaked if things go wrong with the job? Not that it will" you asked and Haru giggled as she said she was happy with it before thanking you for doing all this with her. "I'm grateful that you agreed to it" she said and you nodded before apologising for maybe getting too rough but Haru shook her head and said that it was fine as she enjoyed the roughness; Haru wasn't the innocent girl she was made out to be after all.

You both shared a laugh as she said that before you went to get dressed but Haru stopped you. "As an expression of my gratitude, would you care to continue for a little longer?" She asked and you looked at her as she spread her legs, your mixed cum leaking from her freshly fucked cunt as she bit her finger in a sexy manner that someone so "pristine" should be incapable of.

"I'm prepared to do any bring you suggest, I'm listening, leader" she spoke sensually and you couldn't help yourself, you accepted Haru's offer and soon enough her bed was creaking beneath the weight of your intense thrusts as you were fucking Haru again. If it did come to the case of jabbing to "leak" the video then It would shock the world to know that this is how Haru Okumura really is, it's a scandal waiting to happen but she was fine with that.

Haru Okumura was not that innocent after all.


End file.
